Smart mobile phone has become one of the most widely used electronic device in daily life.
A frame body of a smart mobile phone may include an upper forehead area, a middle screen area, and a lower button area on a front side thereof. Generally, the upper forehead area is provided therein with elements such as a receiver sound hole, a front camera and the like; the middle screen area is provided with a touch screen therein; and the lower button area is provided with one to three physical buttons. Among those areas, the middle screen area is used to display content
Because of the above structure the front surface of the frame body generally is covered by the touch screen with the upper forehead area and the lower button area thereon. As a result, the smart mobile phone normally has a limited screen-to-bezel ratio, and thus a limited screen area to display information.